1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a floating magnetic head for recording and reproducing information on a magnetic recording medium in a magnetic-disk storage apparatus, a magneto-optical-disk storage apparatus or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is necessary for the slider of a floating magnetic head for use in a magnetic-disk drive device to follow the changing topography of the surface of the moving disk, such as a swaying motion of the disk surface during the rotation of the magnetic disk, so that data may be stored and read correctly. An example of a conventional floating magnetic head designed to meet this requirement is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,765.
FIGS. 11 through 14 show the structure described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,765, which constitutes a pertinent prior art of the present invention.
FIG. 11 shows the arm assembly of a floating magnetic head. This assembly includes a suspension element 160 which is made, for example, of stainless steel. The suspension element 160 is attached, by screws 163 or welds, to a rigid arm section 161 made, for example, of aluminum. The rigid arm section 161 is joined to a mounting segment 162, which is mounted to an actuator assembly (not shown).
Fastened to the free end of the suspension element 160 is a flexure 170, which has a center tongue 171 supporting a slider 180. A load protuberance 173 is provided on the center tongue 171. The contact point between the free end section of the suspension element 160 and the load protuberance 173 constitutes a fulcrum about which the slider 180 may pitch and roll in order to follow the changing topography of a magnetic disk 1100. During the rotation of the magnetic disk 1100, air flowing between the magnetic disk 1100 and the slider 180 generates an air spring. To apply the requisite load for keeping a balance with this air spring to the slider 180, the free end section of the suspension element 160 is in contact with the load protuberance 173 to apply a pressure to the slider 180.
FIG. 15 shows an example of the support structure of a conventional floating magnetic head. In the structure shown in FIG. 15, a slider 16 is attached to the free end of a suspension element 10 through the intermediation of a flexure 18, and provided at the front end of the slider 16 is a magnetic core 14 having a coil 12 wound around it. Provided at the other end of the suspension element 10 is a mount 20, by means of which the suspension element 10 is attached to the body of a magnetic head device (not shown).
As shown in FIG. 16, the flexure 18 consists of a center tongue 20 and a peripheral section 22 around it. Provided on this center tongue 20 is a load protuberance 24 protruding on the side of the suspension element 10.
The peripheral section 22 is secured onto the suspension element 10 by spot welding, and the center tongue 20 is glued to the slider 16.
The upper surface of the slider 16 shown in FIG. 16 is hereinafter referred to as a flexure attachment surface 28.
The load protuberance 24, provided on the center tongue 20, is in contact with the free end section 26 of the suspension element 10. Due to this arrangement, the resilient load from the suspension element 10 is transmitted by way of the apex of the load protuberance 24 to the slider 16, attached under the flexure 18.